Digital kingdom hearts
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Sora and others ventures off into new world and meet new people,jion Ken,Sora, and there team of digimon, goofy and donald have the aventure they dreamed of. this is my first crossover so no flames and please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Claimers: I do own my OCs

Ch. 1 Some supplies

It was a normal day on the beach and a boy with brown messy hair, a blue belt, a white and black jacket, red shirt and red baggy pants was lying down in the sand sleeping for about a few hours. A few minutes later the boy woke up again and led back down; without knowing a girl with short red hair, small white shirt, yellow arm band, and a lavender mini skirt stood over him.

Wow. The boy said sitting up.

Give me a break Kairi. He said.

She then started laughing at him.

Sora you lazy bum I knew I'll found snoozing down here. She said.

No this huge black thing swallowed me up; I couldn't breath I couldn't – ah. He said.

He tried too explain but got cut off by a playful hit in the head.

Are you still dreaming?

It wasn't a dream or was it I don't know, what was that place, so bazaar?

Yeah sure. She said simply standing next too him.

Say Kairi, do you remember were you use to live, you know were you grow up? Sora said.

I told you before; I don't remember. She said.

Nothing at all? He said.

Nothing. She said.

You ever want to go back? He said.

Hmm well I'm happy here. She said

Really. He said.

Yeah, but know I wouldn't mind to go and see it. She said happily.

Yeah of course. He said.

Well what are we wanting for? She said

Then a boy with silver hair, black gloves, yellow sleeveless shirt with a X on it, blue jean pants, white and blue shoes walked up to them with a log under his arm.

Hay, aren't you two forgetting about me, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. He said. He then was now standing in front of them.

I guess you're as lazy as he is. He said looking at Kairi.

So you knottiest Riku, okay we can finish it together all race you. She said over excited.

What, are you kidding? He said sitting down with Sora, knowing the result of what was going to happen.

Ready, set, GO. She said on count.

Sora and Riku looked at each other then quickly got up then started running seconds later Kairi started running after them. Minutes later they stopped with Riku as the victor, he then went to the small island and sat on the bent Fruit tree.

Kairi was explaining to Sora what they needed for their raft.

And that's we need for the raft, is there any questions? She said.

Uh what was that you said? Sora said confused.

Sora, you need to pay attention, now I'll tell you again we need; Rope, two more logs, cloth, and a seagull egg and don't eat it. That's all that we need for today, you got all of that. She explained again to him.

Yeah, I got. He said.

Oh also can you go see Kenneth. She said.

Sure whatever later. He said.

Sora went looking for the supplies then need for the boat they were making to see other place, mainly for other worlds as Riku would say. There was a log in the middle of the beach. He pick it up at it look like the one that Riku had today. He must have forgotten about it. Sora then went up the wooden upper level of the well made bridge platform and found the rope also one of the islander and Sora's friends was practicing with a red sword with no guard or not even sharp for that matter.

Hey Sora you feeling lucky today, the odds are you're still no match for Riku or Ken. Tidas said.

Yeah thanks for the info I really appreciate that. Sora said sarcastically.

You want to practices. He said.

No thanks, I got to go look for more supplies, some other time Ok .Sora said.

Alright later. He said.

5 minutes later Sora went into this dark room on the other upper platform and found the cloth inside.

Now the last thing to find is a seagull egg. He said.

OH there it is on top of that tree near the bridge that connects to the small island. He said.

Sora went inside the Shack House to go up stairs but before going up his went to a table that had a pen and paper. He sign his name to know what time he been there. He then went up the stairs, open the slide door and there it was on top of the tree. Sora tried too clime the tree but all he did was fall back down. He then started throwing stuff at it but keeps missing. He then tried to clime it again and finally he got the egg and put it in the container so it won't break even though it is soft. Sora then went to go see Riku at the bridged island.

Hey Sora, I all ready gave all my stuff to Kairi, do you want to sparr a bit. He said sitting on the bent tree.

Sure this time I will win this. Sora said.

**5 minutes later **

Ah man dang I lost again. Sora said.

Humph I guess this makes 153 for me and for you 4. Riku said proudly

I'll beat you one day Riku. Sora said.

Yeah whatever, Hey have you seen Ken? Riku said.

Yeah I think he is in the back of the island. Sora answered.

Oh alright later. Riku said.

Sora then went to go see Kairi again to give her all the stuff she told him to get for the raft. He then seen a boy with spiky black hair same as sora's but with some yellow goggles, grey hoodie, wrist band, black cargo shorts, and white shoes.

Oh, hey Sora whats sup. The boy said.

Hey Ken nothing much, you know me losing to you and Riku. Sora said.

Hey Sora did you get the things told you to get. She said.

Oh yeah here they are. He said giving her the bag.

Good job man. Ken said.

Yeah here something for you trouble. She said giving him a potion.

Thanks. He said.

Are you ready to go? She said

Let's go see Riku. He said

**15 minute later**

Everyone got tiered and went to their boats. Sora was about to get in his boat to go home then hears something in the bushes. It came out and it looked like a little fox with blue eyes, small ears and a bushy tail. With it there was a white looking animal with big ears with purple on them. Both of them looked at Sora, and then Sora finally realizes that they were both digimon from the TV show.

The yellow one looks like Viximon and the other looks like Calumon. He said.

Sora then got out of his boat to go see them but they flinch and went back in the bushes.

Oh well I guess there scared of me or something. Sora said then got back in the boat and went back home.

**That all for now, hope you like it alright peace, Omega over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Claimers: I do own my OCs

Ch. 2 Partners and Xros loaders/ D-ark

It was the next day Sora and Ken just arrive to Destiny Island. It looked like no one was there except for Tidus, Wakka, and Sophie in separate parts of the island. Tidas was near the bent tree Riku sits on, Wakka was near the secret hole in the wall Sora, Riku, and Ken found years ago, and Sophie was in the ramp were the boats were parked.

Hay Ken and Sora have heard of the legendary power of the Paopu fruit?

Not really. Ken said.

I guess I wasn't pay attention about that. Sora said.

They say if you share it with someone you really care for, I will bind you together through eternity. It sounds so great I have to try it some time. She said.

Well later Sophie we got too jet. Ken said running off.

Yeah I'll see you later. Sora said running after him.

They then run into Wakka who was holding a blue and white blitz ball in his hand.

Yo you two, me and Tidas are doing some exploring today, you know to the secret base of that tree, there got to be something there yeah. He said in a Jamaican accent.

We'll see later Wakka, have you seen Riku and Kairi? Ken asked.

Haven't seen them, go see Tidas he might know where they are. He said.

Thanks, let's go Sora! Ken said.

They both of them went to go see Tidas and sees was training again. He turned around and sees them behind him.

Hay Guys, Sora you want to spar? Tidas said.

How about three against one? Sora offered

Now you're talking, bring it. Tidas said.

Minded if I join the little fight? Ken said pulling out his wooden sword.

Uh never mind if Ken's fight then that's automatic loses to us, we took you and Riku three to one last time both of you whooped us all.

Well that's a bummer I though you would put up a decent fight this time, since you've been training. Ken said.

Hay have you seen Riku and Kairi? Sora asked.

There in the back of the island working on that raft. He said.

Thanks oh and I'll be waiting on that against match all three of you. He pointed out.

See you later Tidas. Sora said running to the back of the island with Ken.

They then made their way to the back of the island. Ken then sees Riku standing next to the door went to talk to him about the fight will Tidas and the others. Sora went up ahead to go see Kairi. She was standing on the finish raft them made.

Hey Sora we have ever thing for the raft, all we need is food so this is what we need; four coconuts, four mushrooms, four fish, and drinking water not from the ocean alright bring everything back okay. She said.

I'll be back in a few minutes. He said.

He turned around and sees some coconut trees, he went up to them and this time he decide to shake them this time without climbing them. A few of the coconuts fell out and appeared to be yellow. He grabs them and put them in his backpack.

**(A/N): I know he doesn't have a backpack in the game I'm just be creative.**

He then went back in the beach area to get some fish so he went and got his net he left a few days ago near a tree. He took off his shoes and went into the ocean to catch some fish.

**3 minutes later**

A few minutes later he got the fishes and put them in the net and next to the raft were kairi was. She had something in hands that looked like shells.

Oh hay Sora these are seashell pirates had when they went to sea, you nearly have everything, and all you need is water and mushroom. She said putting the shells in her back pocket.

Sora went on the lower level under the bridge where the water is and sees some water coming out of the hole in the wall. He got the bottle and put it in the water and fills it up. All that was left was the four mushrooms.

He then found one of them in some bushes and put them in his bag. On the other side of the hole in the wall with a bolder on blocking it was another on behind it, he got it went to find the other two. He then went back in front of the islands and went to the secrets cave. He went inside and there was this big door that's been there for 10 years and no one was ever able to open at all so they just left it alone. He found two more mushrooms next to the wall. On the wall were chock drawings on the walls with Sora, Riku, Ken, and Kairi playing king or something? There was a drawing with a of Sora's and Kairi's faces on it they both drew a few years ago.

A few minutes later there was a man with a brown rob over his head so no one can see him. Sora freaked out and rambling.

Hey stop freaking me out like this, uh where did you come from? Sora said.

Are you from another world? Sora said.

You have so much to learn. One who knows nothing can't understand "nothing". You understand so little. The figure said.

Well you'll see, I'll go out learn what out there. Sora said confidently.

A meaningless effort, soon this all the worlds will completely eclipsed.

Sora the starting to understand what he was talking about then looked at the big door in the wall and it was making weird sounds, then looked back at the man but he was no longer there. Sora was about to leave but heard someone behind a bolder. It was the same Viximon from yesterday, all it did was look at him. Sora was about to walk to it but she backed away and look at him.

Hey I'm not going to hurt you can trust me. Sora said kneeling holding out his hand to her.

She slowly walked up to him then sniffs his hand. He then remembered that he had a ham sandwich in his side pocket in his backpack and gave it to her. She happily ate half of it left it there.

Thank you. She said.

Oh so you can talk I was starting to get worried. Sora said.

Of course I can talk, what is your name human?

The names Sora, why are you here. He said.

I followed you here, you are our new tamer. She said.

Oh, wait did you say "our". He said surprised.

Yes. She simple said. Then two others came out.

Wow that's Gigimon, and that's the Calumon from yesterday. Then the crest on his head started shining. Seconds later two objects was flouting down to Sora in his hands.

What are these things? He said holding the red device in one hand and the other that looks like the one from the Tamers with the blue screen ring and all white on.

This is so cool. Sora said

Hiya my name is Gigimon, your Sora right? He said curiously.

Yeah my name is Sora. He said

Sora then remembered about the supplies he had with him. He put both of the digivise's in his pockets and was about run out of the school.

Sorry guys I got to go I'll come back. He said as he ran out.

Gigimon then looked at Viximon with a confused look.

What was that about? Gigimon said

He's is making so kind of ship with the other three kids.

How do you know? He said

I've been watching him, let's go after him. She ordered.

**6 minutes later at the back of the islands **

Here you go Kairi the last of the supplies and here is fresh water. Sora said.

Good here you go for your trouble. She said giving him a potion.

Where is Ken at? He said

He's race Riku and won can you believe it.

No way!

(Ken POV)

Ken was sitting on the bent Paopu Tree and looking at the sky, he just got through sparring with the three islander and won again with flying colors. He begin to feel like someone was watching him and there was.

Alright come out, I know your there. He said calmly.

There was a hooping head looking at him.

Ah man you found me oh well, my name is Hopmon you're my tamer, can I stay with you? Then a blue device was flouting above him.

Cool this looks like the digivice from Digimon tamers from the third season of the show. Ken said.

Well can I stay with you or what? Hopmon questioned.

Sure. Ken said simply.

Then the screen on the digivice started glowing and Hopmon started glowing himself.

Hopmon digivolve too Monodramon. He said.

Wow what happen to you, did you digivolve? Ken said amazed.

Yeah I did, I'm hungry can we go home to your place?

Humph sure lets go home and I'm going to try to get you through my window so my mom won't see you, okay?

(Sora's POV)

Well where home, hiding both of you in my backpack may not been my best idea. He said letting both of Gigimon and Viximon out of the backpack.

I couldn't breathe at all in there. Gigimon said trying to catch his breath.

Where did calumon go? Sora said.

I'm behind you silly. The small cheerful digimon said in Sora's hoodie on his back.

Oh. Sora said.

Wow I den't realize it was already dark. Sora said looking through the window.

Both the Xros loader and the D-ark were both beeping and making a glowing brightly on the table where he put it. Both Viximon and Gigimon jump on it then they both started changing slowly getting bigger.

Viximon digivolve to Renamon. She yelled.

Gigimon digivolve to Guilmon. He Yelled.

Wow that's so cool. Sora said amazed.

Sora what's going on up there are you alright? He mom said down stairs.

Oh yeah everythings fine, that's was my TV mom. He said to her from down stairs so she won't come up.

Okay dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

Okay. Sora said closing his door.

That was close, so what do we do now? He said to the two.

You already seen the TV show right? Renamon questioned.

Yeah. He said.

Good you already know about the cards for the D-ark. She said holding the d-ark in her hands.

Yeah and I got a lot of the card already. He said pulling the cards out of the draw of the table.

Good you are already making progress. She said smiling.

Now I don't know how I know about this, the second digivice is called a Xros Loader it allows you to store other digimon in it, also there are chips that you can put in it and summon there stregh and let me use there ablitles just like the D-ark. Renamon is your partner for the D-ark, and I'm you partner for the Xros Loader. explain

Wow you're a lot smarter than the Guilmon in the show. Sora said.

Thanks. Guilmon said smiling showing some of his fang in his teeth.

Sora then led back down in his bed to tcake in what he heard from his new friends and thinks about what Kairi said back on the island.

**Flashback: on the bridge near the boats**

Sora lets take the raft and go just the two of use. Kairi said.

WHAT! Sora said surprised.

Ha-ha just kidding. She said laughing.

What gotten into you're the one who's changed Kairi. He said taking that as a joke.

Maybe, Sora don't ever change. She said

I can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great. She said.

**Flashback ended:**

Moments later there was lightning roaring outside Sora sat up from his bed.

Oh no the Raft. Sora said opening his window and getting down with Renamon, Guilmon, and Calumon following him.

**That's it for now hope you liked it alright peace. Omega over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Claimers: I do own my OC, Ken

Ch. 3 Dark Side the monster/ Traversed Town

On the way back to the island Sora, Renamon, Guilmon, and Calumon where now back on the island n the docks. Sora looks up into the night sky and sees a huge ball high up. Sora also looks at the three boats was lined up together and recognized them immediately.

Thats Riku's boat and Ken and Kairi's! He said. Just then, he sees a small black creature

with a small body and a big head with yellow eyes. These really frighten him greatly. One tried to run up and attack him but sora moved out of the way and ran.

He then sees Ken looking up at the sky just as confused as Sora. He then sees Sora looking at him and went up to him.

Ken have you seen Riku and Kairi? Sora questioned.

I do not know about Kairi but there is Riku near the bent tree near the bridge. He Answered.

All right let's go find him and… He was going to continue but he sees Monodramon behind him.

You're a Tamer too? He said surprised.

Yeah looks like you are too, this is Monodramon. He said.

All right nice to meet you this Renamon, Guilmon, and Calumon. He introduced them then they waved at him and he said hi.

Alright let's go see Riku and Kairi. Ken order.

**Near the bent Paopu fruit tree**

Up there Riku was looking at the Black and red sphere in the sky with a Gabumon by his side. Sora saw both of them and sees Gabumon but decide to ignore him for now.

Where Kairi I, thought she was with you? He said.

The door is open. Riku said quietly.

What! He said confused.

The door is open guys know we can go to the outside world and you both have partners.

What are talking about we got to find Kairi! Sora told him.

KAIRI IS COMING WITH US! He said. This left Sora surprised.

Once we pass through we may never see are parents again, there is no turning back. But this may be our last chance; we can't let fear stop us, I NOT AFARID OF THE DARKNESS! He said. He then held out his hand and for Sora to grab it. Then a dark pool was under his feet. Sora and Ken tried to go up to him but they were also under a dark pool, they then tried to grab his hand but it was too late. Sora and Ken were surrounded by darkness and you could not see a thing. A moment went by and it was still dark around and still could not see anything, until two beams of light touch them and they found themselves back on the island and holding something.

Sora was holding what appears to be a sword that looks like a key. Ken was holding chained scythes. They then started wonder what they are then something in there minds told them.

Keyblade and Twin Chain scythes. It said in the back of their minds. Monodramon and Guilmon where both growling. Soon the dark creatures were now surrounding them all. Renamon was standing in front of Sora defending him. One of the small monsters jumped at Sora then he swung his keyblade at him making it disappear.

Sora had his back turned and wasn't paying attention another one of the small monsters tried to attack him, Ken saw him putting the chained part on his back and holding one part of the scythe and swung the other at the creature making it vanish. The entire monster tribe tried to attack them at once now the Guilmon's claws turned into plain fire and Renamon's hands turned into blue fire and she Yelled "Power Paw" and he yelled Rock breaker swatting them all away. All the monsters where gone out of nowhere more showed up and Sora and Ken was exhausted.

Uh there's to mine of them let's make a run for in! He yelled exhausted. They then ran through the beach then at the base of the sacred tree was a white door.

Let's go in! Sora said.

No me and Monodramon will hold the monsters off, you go inside Sora. Ken told him.

See you inside Ken. Sora said.

(**Sora POV) inside the cave**

Sora and his partners where running through the tunnel and inside the cave. Inside there was Kairi standing in front of the slightly opened wooden door.

Kairi! He said getting here attention.

Sora. She said faintly. Then heavy wind busts open the door and it was wide open. It pushes Kairi turns Sora then when she inches trod Sora then she disappear, then the heavy wind got heavier and pushes Sora and his digimon flying out of the cave.

**(Normal POV) Outside**

Ken and Monodramon was fighting off the monsters outside then felt Strong wind coming out of the door that use to be a cave then sees Sora and renamon and Guilmon flying turned them Ken's eyes were wide open as soon as Sora and Guilmon crashed into them then they all went upwards instead of downwards flying into the air.

A few minutes later Sora was on top of Renamon's back the got up. Both Guilmon and Monodramon were already up looking at something. Sora looked at them then turned around to see what they were look at and was surprised, it was the same giant monster inside his dream from the other day.

It's him the monster in my dream but this in reality he not supposes to be here. Ken though in his head.

No, NO YOU GOT TO DIE TODAY YOU MONSTER! Ken yelled then charge at the giant beast.

The monster tried to hit him from below but Ken jumped and ran up his arm and swung his chained scythes around his head and swung around his neck. When he was on beast shoulder he then swung the other part of chained scythe at the head. This hurt the monster fatally then guilmon shot his attack Pyro Sphere at his the monsters eyes and hit them. The beast still wasn't down Sora then run up on his arm the jumped for the monsters head then swung upwards then downward then swung the Keyblade like a bat trying to hit a ball. And that had the beast on the ground. Renamon and Guilmon were now using their best attack to finish him.

Diamond Storm. Renamon yelled sending what appear to be hundreds of diamond shards.

PyroShpere. Guilmon yelled sending a ball fire from his mouth at the beast.

The two attacks done it and the monster was finish but not dead. Then the black and sphere in the sky started sucking in everything under it and the monster was pulled inside.

Everyone was hanging on for life and Ken and Monodramon started slipping of the wooden board and the board broke he was sent inside the sphere.

Sora started slipping as well and his fingers hold anymore and let go but Renamon caught him but the hand. Guilmon also let go but grabbed her tail and she whimpered then let go as well along with the others.

**(Sora POV) Inside unknown town**

It was night time and everything was peaceful and the place was lit up. Inside an ally Sora, Renamon, Guilmon, and little Calumon was laying against the way beside a big box. Soon a full grown yellow dog went up to Sora then licked his face to wake him up, he woke up and then went back to sleep saying "what a dream". The dog then slammed its paws heavy on his chest and Sora woke up quickly.

This isn't a dream. He said then pushed Guilmon off of him and Calumon and Renamon was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder with Calumon in her lap. He shucks them awake then they were out of ally.

We are in another World. Sora said surprised.

**(Ken POV) three district **

Ken was face down in the ground with Monodramon on his back then sat up trying to wake him up. They both got up in a place that was very lit.

So this is another world, Monodramon lets go find Sora, he shouldn't be too far.

Yes Sir. Monodramon said following him. they went to go search for them but they did not know they were being watch.

**Well I hope you like it and if you're not familiar with the digimon in the story go to digimon or just type their names and you'll see them but try digimon wiki first alright peace R&R please.**


End file.
